When an event takes place, many users may capture the event using a camera device, such as a mobile device that includes a camera for capturing videos. These users may also upload the resulting video to a video sharing and/or video hosting service, where the video can be shared and watched by others. When a viewer sees a video of an event that they are interested in using the video sharing or video hosting service, the viewer may wish to see the event from another angle, obtain additional details about the event, or view a higher quality version of the event. In order to accomplish this, a viewer typically is required to search through all of the videos on the video sharing and/or video hosting service to attempt to find another video of the same event. This can be difficult as the number of videos available may be in the millions and the viewer may be required to input search terms and other criteria, and then examine and filter the search results to find videos that are of the same event. This can be time consuming and difficult for a viewer and may cause the viewer to become frustrated and, in some cases, cause the viewer to stop searching.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for aggregating and presenting multiple videos of an event.